The Wizard of Central
by Mairanu
Summary: The Wicked ‘Witch’ of the West is trying to get Ed and his dog Den out of central. So Ed is advised by Havoc to get help from the Good Witch of the North and the Wizard of Central.


**Author's Note:**_ This is a weird story(so are all my stories),but ya I always say that. So Roy is like the wicked witch from "the Wizard of Oz"...Well I just tried to have fun with this story...so please, enjoy! Oh ya, almost forgot to mention, this story is an AU._

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own FMA, or the Wizard of Oz...or the little kids in the story...or the dog...not even the ruby slippers...sniff sniff those are my favorite shoes...and now, on with the show!_

The **W_izard_ **of **Central**

By: Mairanu

**C**hapter **O**ne

In the heart of Risembool, where Edward and his dog Den lived, boring, yet peaceful lives...

"Man this place is sooooo boring! I wish we could live somewhere else like Central." Edward said to Den, even though he could only release a bark from his mouth.

As they started to walk back to there house, Edward thought of an idea. "I know! We'll save up some money to go there next month for that festival thing. Well we better go now, there's some rain coming." But that wasn't just some rain. That night there was the hurricane coming to Risembool.

-----------------

"Is it morning already?" Ed groaned trying to wake up but ended up not even opening both his eyes, until he felt a big 'BOOM!' then he was really awake. He got up to look out the window. "Wow!" What Edward saw was Central, the best place in the world to him. "Den, I don't think were in Risembool anymore!" Ed shouted across the room.

Ed locked the door to his house, looked around, then questioned himself, "Hey, how did I get in Central? And how did my house get in Central? Oh well, at least I'm here, and I didn't even have to waste money."

While waking down a path for a while, Edward realized there weren't any people out on the streets or anywhere. "That's odd." Ed thought aloud. Then he saw a huge pink castle on a huge hill that was really far away. "A girl must live there." Then Ed saw an man watering some plants. "Hey mister!" Ed called.

"Hrmmm? Who's there?" the man called.

"Hey! Do you know who lives in that castle up there?"

"You don't know who lives there?" The man sounded very surprised. "How long have you been in Central?"

"Not long, just got in this morning..."

"And where do you live? Nearby?"

"Risembool"

"That's pretty far. When did you leave?"

"Last night..." _'Man this guy asks a lot of questions.'_

"Do you need a place to stay?"

"No sir, I live just up there," Edward said as he pointed to his house.

"I don't see anything there," the man said chuckling.

"Oh no, where did my house go? It was just right there a while ago!" Edward turned back around to the man, but he was gone. "Okay, that was weird."

------------

After walking some more Ed came across another guy. "Hello mister," Ed said to the guy.

"Oh hey kid, I'm Havoc, the Wizard's special helper. So have you seen a guy named Roy around anywhere?"

"Ummm...no."

"He jumps around from place to place asking stupid random questions. The little kids call him the Wicked Witch of the West," Havoc said with a cigarette hanging from his mouth.

"Oh that weird guy, yeah I saw him earlier. Why does he ask so many weird questions anyway?" Ed asked Havoc.

"Trying to avoid paper work given by the Good Witch of the North."

"Who's that?"

"You don't know? That's not her real name, everyone calls her that so she won't get mad at them..." Havoc leaned in closer towards Ed, "But she's the complete opposite."

"And who lives in the pink house up there on the hill?" Ed asked his last question.

"That would be the Wizard of Central, Maes Hughes. Get too close, and you'll be drowned in pictures."

"Pictures? Pictures of who?"

"His daughter," Havoc whispered.

"Why is his house pink?" Ed knew this was his final question.

"They say only real men were pink, well that's him, pink. Even the pajama's are pink, kinda weird, but that's Central. Come with me and I'll show you."

------------

**Author's Note:** _I'm soooo sorry if it was boring for you, but I didn't know how to start the beginning. But after this, I'm going to play around a little. So...sorry if it dragged. I'll take a little longer to get into the good part. Please Review. _


End file.
